


Sweet Like Poison

by serendicity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, General Debauchery, Glove Kink, M/M, Mind Games, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendicity/pseuds/serendicity
Summary: Everyone has a vice, for Akira that was Joker.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Joker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Sweet Like Poison

Everyone has a vice. For some it's drugs, for others it's alcohol, sometimes it can be things like gambling or risky sex. For Akira it wasn't even really something he could put into words without sounding completely out of his mind. Or perverted. Or narcissistic. Or all of the above.

It started towards the end of his second year of high school. Once he had access to the Metaverse he found that it had strange ways of distorting the world around them, which included themselves. He wasn't quite himself when he was Joker. Well, he was and he wasn't. It had always been a side of himself that had yet to really be explored up until then. Joker was Akira and Akira was Joker, but it didn't always seem that way. Sometimes it truly did feel like Joker was his own separate entity.

That theory had been proven correct, for better or worse.

...It was complicated.

He began seeing Joker outside of the Metaverse during times like when he was washing his hands in front of the bathroom mirror and he'd appear without warning, standing right behind him. But when he turned around there was no one but himself and when he'd look back into the mirror he was gone. His mind was probably just playing tricks on him from spending so much time in the Metaverse.

But then it got... weird.

Naturally, being a 17 year old boy there were times when he needed to get things out of his system, which meant quickly rubbing one out in his bedroom above LeBlanc or in the cramped cafe bathroom if Morgana wouldn't give him any privacy.

It was a natural curiosity to occasionally steal a glance in the mirror of the bathroom while he had his pants down and his hand wrapped around himself, at least that's how he justified it. If he was really being honest with himself it was maybe even _more_ of a turn-on than doing it sans-mirror. But his intimate session with himself was suddenly interrupted when Joker appeared off-frame and walked up to where he stood in the mirror's reflection, his warm breath ghosting his ear. It shouldn't have been possible to feel his breath... But he _swore_ he did.

“ _Enjoying the view?”_ came the velvety smooth voice of his debonair alter ego.

It startled a chill down his spine but he didn't stop. It wasn't like someone was intruding or anything, after all it was just _himself_. But when he came to the image of himself with his shirt hiked up and Joker licking up his neck to his ear it was hard to shake the feeling of perverse shame that followed.

That was only just the beginning.

Over time, the fantasies became more and more real and it legitimately felt like Joker was there with him, talking to him, touching him, and even kissing him. Joker had somehow materialized outside of the mirror the more he welcomed him into his mind. He should have been freaked out but he happened to find his presence comforting. Relieving. Reassuring. After all, no one understood him better than himself. Maybe all the time he spent in the Metaverse had desensitized him to unnatural occurrences such as this.

That was another thing.

Akira knew he had a high sex drive, maybe he was even hypersexual, although he'd never received an official diagnosis or anything. But his sexual appetite was strong and it seemed to only get stronger after everything that happened during his time at Shujin.

Now that he was in university and was living the life of a relatively normal member of society (the normal part was debatable), he started to get more adventurous in the bedroom and even bought himself a few toys to experiment with. Sometimes he'd be at it for hours and would come three to four times. Other times it was quick and intense; and necessary to get it out of his system so he could focus on things like schoolwork or taking care of chores that he'd been putting off.

And then there were times like right now. When toys just weren't enough and he craved his vice. It always ended badly and every time he would feel a disorienting mix of disgust and euphoria and then he'd be useless for the rest of the day or night. But a vice wasn't something that was supposed to be good for you.

Akira laid completely naked in his bed with his eyes closed, slowly wetting his lips as he rolled his hips up into his fist, shoving his erection through the warmth of his hand, beckoning for _someone_ in the back of his mind. It really was that easy to summon Joker, after having probably upwards of several hundreds of times to practice. Free time was much more abundant these days, to say the least.

When he opened his eyes Joker was beside him, as predicted, lounging on his side with his head propped up as if they had just been having a lengthy yet intimate conversation. He supposed to an extent, that was half true. Joker lived in his head until he wanted him to come out. And Joker _loved_ coming out to play, if that was one thing he'd learned.

“You need some help?” the masked version of himself teased, the corner of his mouth curved into a smirk.

He stopped being coy about it a while ago.

Akira just looked over at him, his hand still idly stroking himself. Joker's eyes trailed down his body until they settled on his moving hand, reflexively reaching out to halt his movements.

“You got started without me? That's not very polite,” Joker chided playfully while maneuvering the hand that was in his grasp to lace his fingers with his own, their palms slotting together perfectly. His eyes trailed back up to Akira's face.

“Maybe since you were so impatient I should draw this out a little longer to teach you a lesson,” he purred, using his free hand to run a single gloved fingertip over the jut of his hip up to his navel. Akira sucked a sharp breath in, arching his back into his touch.

Joker laughed low in his throat. “You really are such a sub aren't you,” he jabbed, continuing to trail his finger up to one of his exposed nipples. Akira gasped, choosing not to dignify him with an answer, while Joker began to gently rub his finger back and forth over the hardening bud. He pressed the hand holding Akira's into the mattress next to his head, swinging a leg over his hip to hover over him.

“You do make a very pretty sub though,” Joker purred, pinching his nipple and massaging it with his gloved fingers. Akira huffed a small protest but easily gave in, turning his head to the side in willful submission. It wasn't like he didn't already know that. Joker was him too, after all.

“Please just help me cum,” Akira whined, nudging his side with a bare thigh in a petulant manner.

“Mmm don't worry darling, you'll cum...” Joker began, lifting the hand that was on his chest to grab him by the jaw and turn his head to face him. “...when I say you can cum,” he finished, his voice taking on a darker and more defiant tone.

He knew exactly what he was doing. They shared consciousness. This is exactly what Akira wanted. To be endlessly teased to the point where he couldn't even form a single coherent thought. To have his essence ripped out from his body so he forgets that he even exists. To forget about the world, just for a little while, in favor of mind-numbing, overwhelming pleasure.

With his cat-like grin, Joker let go of his jaw and slid down his body in one smooth motion, gently spreading his thighs apart and spending some extra time running his hands along them in thoughtful admiration.

“You love being on display, don't you? You love showing just how much you want to be ravaged...” Joker muttered, his gloved fingers gliding expertly along the insides of his thighs, fanning them out in flashes of red; starkly contrasting Akira's porcelain pale skin.

Akira laid back, angling his eyes down to connect their gaze. While most people masturbated by themselves Akira did this; whatever _this_ was. Some sort of strange ritual of self-obsession and self-indulgence with a paranormal entity that looked like a carbon copy of himself. He could have easily gone out and gotten himself a partner like any regular, well-adjusted human being would, but Joker prevented him from doing that. As stupidly pretentious as it sounded it really was _himself_ keeping him from exploring healthy and natural relationships. This is what he liked, for now. It felt good. It felt safe. It was exactly what he needed in the moment.

Interrupting his own train of thought he felt the wet heat of Joker's mouth envelop him, wrapping around him with toe-curling, delightful suction. He tipped his head back with a gratuitous moan, flattening his feet on the mattress and spreading his legs. Nothing ever came close to this kind of euphoria; he couldn't imagine it being better with anyone else because no one else knew exactly what he liked. Joker did. He knew when to speed up, when to slow down, exactly where to lick and tease, building him up and pulling him back down over and over in a torturous game of fucked up self-gratification.

He felt Joker take him all the way down to the base, the tip of his nose pressing into his lower abdomen. Joker didn't seem to have any gag reflex either. He also did this... _thing_ with his tongue that made him feel like he would easily give everything in life up just to lie here and feel that for the rest of eternity. He was doing it right now and already Akira was writhing with ecstasy, moaning like a whore and running his hand through his own hair while the other played with one of his nipples.

Joker bobbed his head and worked him up into a babbling, sexed-up mess, _just_ enough to bait him into seeking completion, until he pulled off with a lewd sounding wet pop. Akira made a sound that was a blend of a whine and a sob, hands fisting into the sheets and rocking his hips up into nothing.

Joker chuckled lowly. “You didn't think I was going to let you cum that easily did you? We both know you have stamina but I'm not here to play _nice_.”

Akira bit his lip in frustration and arousal, his head falling back against the pillow with a dull thump. Joker crawled back over him, watching his face as he reached down to tease the line of his cock with the tips of his fingers. The smooth satin of his gloves was torture against his throbbing length. Joker knows that he loves it. The tips of his glove were becoming dampened with precum.

Then Joker lifted up his mask, revealing his face to Akira. Normally Akira preferred that he kept the mask on; it helped him differentiate him from himself and served as a symbol of separation between the two of them. Akira was Akira and Joker was Joker. But like this, they were the same. Sometimes this way was better. The red of Joker's irises were the only way to tell them apart now. Aside from the clothes and Akira's own lack thereof.

He flashed him a grin before leaning down to press a smoldering kiss against Akira's mouth, delicately wrapping his gloved hand around him and pumping him loosely with teasing strokes. Akira keened into his mouth, threading his hand into Joker's hair while their tongues slid around one another.

He knew it was fucked up, making out with his alter ego and letting him do these things do himself; but he couldn't seem to stop. He sucked on Joker's lower lip amorously, whimpering with want that burned him from the inside out. Joker took his reactions as his cue to move on and he let go of his cock, instead pressing one of his hands into the mattress to brace himself while the other roamed his body, pressing and squeezing and caressing. He lowered himself to cover one of his nipples with his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with his lips and tongue.

Akira's breath was coming out hitched and broken while Joker took advantage of his sensitive spots, reveling in the sensations and feeling further removed from reality. Nothing else mattered right now, just feeling good with himself. Joker mouthed down his torso, watching Akira through lidded eyes as he tasted him; sucking and kissing and licking along the way.

“Look at me,” Joker ordered, his voice low and firm. Akira obediently lifted his head to look down, his heart rate quickening.

“You like watching, don't you? You like seeing all the naughty things you can do with this pretty little mouth,” he added, nibbling on the inside of one of his thighs. Akira drew his lower lip between his teeth, his gaze transfixed on Joker.

“You like the fact that no one else has this,” he breathed, lips tickling his sensitive skin as he spoke. “Most people have to use their own hands, or toys, or their imagination...” Joker continued, closing his eyes for a moment and nudging his legs further apart with the side of his face before placing another kiss on his thigh. His other hand curled lovingly underneath his other leg, squeezing the supple flesh there.

“Because even when someone has a partner to participate with them-” His eyes were open again and looking up at him with a dark kind of lust. “They don't know exactly what to do to please that person... Not the way I know exactly what to do to please _you_ ,” he finished, breathing over the underside of his cock.

Akira _throbbed_ , drops of precum leaking from the tip and dripping down onto his tightening abdomen. Maintaining eye contact, Joker leaned forward, lapping it up with a single, deliberate sweep of his tongue. “And I also know exactly when you're about to cum, so I can just keep denying you every time you're _just_ about to tip over the edge... We both know that's how you like it best, isn't it, sweetheart?” Joker added, giving him a sultry wink.

Akira was already panting, his body reeling with anticipation over their game. Joker began delicately mouthing the underside of his cock, tilting his head to the side and watching him through his dark, lidded eyes. When he reached the tip he smeared his tongue around the slit, gathering the newly formed precum and watching Akira's eyelids flutter and head roll back.

Splaying one hand out at the base, Joker continued to tongue around the head, flicking it against the vein nestled just underneath and feeling it pulse, leaking more precum. Akira was laying flat against his back on the bed again, his body twisting with need. Joker roughly planted his hands on his hips to still them, holding him down.

Continuing to torture the tip of his cock with his tongue Akira's legs scrambled against the sheets but using his shoulders and elbows Joker kept them spread out in a lewd display. He liked him like this. Slutty and obedient, helpless to do anything but endure this addictive sexual torment.

“You're leaking so much... Having no control really gets you going, huh?” Joker said, licking him in one long swipe from the base to the tip, tasting everything he had to give. Akira _trembled_ , his breath coming out in sharp pants.

“Mmm, I know just what you want...” Joker stated, before letting his jaw go slack to take him into his mouth once more, bottoming him out before pulling back up slowly, really letting him _feel_ his lips and tongue around him before sucking at the soft flesh of the head, swirling his tongue round and round.

A long, guttural moan tore from Akira's throat, his hands seeking something, _anything_ to grab onto, seconds away from the sweet, white hot release of tension knotting up in his abdomen. That's when Joker pulled off with an obscene, wet kissing sound, grinning devilishly while licking his lips.

Akira's muscles convulsed and his mouth hung open with a string of choked, oversensitive whimpers. Joker sympathetically eased him through it with satin-covered hands gliding over his sides, abdomen, and thighs with feather light touches. Akira's head fell to the side weakly with an arm draped over his sweat-dampened forehead, his chest heaving from having his orgasm ripped away so violently.

“You're doing so well darling,” Akira soothed, deceptively considerate. Their game was like walking a tightrope. There was a right way to play it and if they managed to make it to the other end of the rope the payoff was better than anything money could buy. It was Joker's favorite game to play, and coincidentally it was also Akira's. It was exactly what got him so hooked in the first place.

Not wanting to let him fizzle out too much, Joker began stroking him, doing so carefully and with a significant amount of care and attention like he was appreciating some kind of priceless treasure that only he could possess. Akira let out a trembling sigh, feeling raw and oversensitive but balancing sweetly at the edge of cloud nine.

“You've made an absolute mess of my gloves, they're soaked because of you...” Joker teased in his typical velvet smooth voice. He began peppering kisses along his length, using one hand to gently fondle his balls and the other to hold his cock in place as he lazily kissed and licked the hard, throbbing flesh. Akira watched with his head slightly angled, mesmerized and dizzy with arousal.

Grinning up at him impishly, Joker moved his hand lower using his fingers to spread his cheeks and begin circling his rim with the tip of his middle finger. Akira sucked in sharply and when he felt the tip of Joker's finger get replaced with his hot tongue his eyes rolled back with a pornographic moan.

After a few snake-like flicks of his sinful tongue Joker watched his cock pulse in reaction, a small amount of milky white fluid trickling down his length. Joker pulled back, looking at him with fascination.

“Did you just cum a little?” he mused, gathering the pearly fluid up onto his thumb.

Flustered and embarrassed, Akira nodded, squirming from the in-between. Joker brought his fluid-coated thumb to his own mouth and sucked, humming with satisfaction.

“I think it's time we take this off,” Joker said, pulling his soiled glove off with his teeth. Setting it somewhere to the side, he brought his now bare hand to Akira's hip, rubbing it along his side. His hand felt hot on his already scorching skin, feeling as though it left a trail of fire in its wake.

Akira was restless with arousal, having been denied from orgasming twice now, but Joker was far from finished. His eyes roamed his body hungrily as Akira laid helpless before him, and he wasn't _really_ helpless, but it always felt that way with Joker. Joker was sizing him up, planning out his next strategy in his head. When they were split like this he had no idea _what_ was running through his mind.

Joker's bare hand reached for the bottle of lube that Akira had gotten out earlier and settled himself comfortably between his legs, pouring it onto his still-gloved fingers of his other hand. Licking his lips, he started pushing a finger into him, the fabric of his glove adding more friction than what would normally be there.

Akira made a slight pained sound, bracing himself.

“Relax darling, just trust me,” Joker cooed, wriggling his finger into the tight ring of muscle. Akira panted as he willed his body to relax. Joker opened the bottle of lube to pour out a significant amount more and eased it into him, adding another finger this time.

“Almost there,” his crimson-eyed twin muttered, dipping his head to soothe his cock with his tongue to help him adjust to the friction. Akira let out a shaky breath, the stimulation on his cock helping to dissipate any discomfort he was experiencing before.

Once Joker had two fingers nestled nicely inside of him he curved them, knowing exactly where to find that special spot and pressing his fingertips right into it without missing a beat. Akira threw his head back with a high-pitched moan, his voice faltering and resonating in one long cry of pleasure as Joker stimulated his prostate relentlessly, the drag of the satin fabric adding an additional layer of intensity.

“Oh _fuck_ \--” Akira exclaimed, seeing stars. His hips moved against Joker's hand on their own accord, riding it, selfishly using it for his own satisfaction.

Joker allowed him to have his moment, reveling in the way his body moved sensually with his fingers inside of him. Then he took one of Akira's legs and draped it over his shoulder, watching his face as he took the swollen head of his cock into his mouth, continuing to tickle his insides and milk his prostate to oblivion. He held his hips down with his free hand as Akira all but _screamed_ , hyper sensitive and oozing precum onto Joker's tongue.

Joker hummed around him, loving his taste and eating up all his reactions. He reveled in the power he had over Akira when they were like this, and Akira was about to find out just how much power he really had.

As Akira's abdomen twitched and convulsed with his impending climax his eyes flew open when he realized that something was wrong; he wasn't orgasming.

“Ngh, wa-ait... Joker, I can't-ahhh- _hahhh_... cum...!” he said in distress, his chest heaving with labored breaths.

Joker just _grinned_ , and that's when the pieces fell into place. He was literally controlling his ability to orgasm. Now that was just downright _cruel_.

He released his cock from his lips, watching it bob free. “I told you I wasn't playing nice today. You only get to cum when _I_ let you cum...” he explained, teasing the underside of his painfully red and throbbing cock with the tip of his tongue once again.

Akira looked down at him with a look of terror in his eyes, but he didn't want to stop. Not now. Not after being wound up so tight and feeling so full to the point where he was bordering on _nauseous_. Except Joker wasn't letting him. Fuck. This might actually be how he dies... How humiliating that would be.

But then pleasure shot up and down his spine as Joker started moving his hand faster, fucking him with his hand as he swallowed his cock whole and moaned around him enthusiastically. The vibrations were far too much on his oversensitive cock and Akira actually started to cry, sobbing between broken moans and tortured whines, his thighs wrapped around Joker's head in a vice grip.

Gently pulling his hand free, Joker spent a little while longer working his mouth over him in exactly the way he liked, focusing all his effort on overwhelming him and sucking harder when he got to the tip. Humming contentedly, he pulled off and released his cock with a trail of spit and precum, the clear fluid oozing obscenely down his shaft in a constant stream now.

“Mmmm I love you like this,” Joker said, closing his eyes and showering his hips and thighs with warm, open-mouthed kisses. Akira's cheeks were stained with tears now and his body glistening with sweat. His cock was throbbing so hard he wouldn't be surprised if Joker could hear his heart beating through it. Fuck, never in his life had he wanted to cum so _bad_.

“Are you gonna be good for me?” Joker inquired, playing with the bead of precum gathered at the tip of his cock, causing several pumps more to spill out in reaction to even the smallest amount of stimulation.

As if he could even form a coherent word right now, Akira just nodded his head vigorously, panting in desperation.

Flashing him a satisfied grin, Joker dipped his head down lower to start sloppily eating him out, pumping his cock with his un-gloved hand. Akira keened with pleasure, his toes curling so hard he thought they might break. The copious amounts of precum he had been leaking made Joker's hand so gloriously slick as he tightened his fist around the head and worked his magic, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout every nerve in his body.

“That's it,” Joker half-panted against his hole before delving his tongue into him and moaning with Akira as he released the mental tethers he had on him and all but shoved him off the edge and into his climax.

Akira came with a high-pitched breath, every muscle in his body seizing up before wave upon wave of ecstasy wracked through his body, shooting powerful spurts of milky white fluid onto himself, some of it even streaking across his face. He moaned helplessly as he rode out his intense orgasm, his cock still bobbing as cum splattered all over his torso.

As if that hadn't been enough, Joker placed his mouth over him a final time, catching the last bit in his mouth and sucking on his hyper-sensitive cock. He pumped the base with his free hand, literally milking him for every last bit, earning him a few more meager spurts. Akira cried out in a plea for mercy as Joker continued abusing his body, treating him like some kind of sex cow.

Red eyes flashed up at him looking all too pleased with himself as he playfully lapped at the head of his softening cock, licking up the last few drops.

Far beyond the point of overstimulation Akira shoved at his head to get him to stop, _needing_ him to before he actually broke. Luckily Joker finally let up, taking his time moving up his body to lick up the mess he made. His muscles jumped under the contact of his tongue and lips on his skin, his head lolled to the side in utter exhaustion.

He let Joker finish cleaning him up like a cat grooming its mate, too limp to do anything else. After another moment he felt fingers on his face brushing his sweat-dampened fringe out of his face.

“Good?” his twin asked, even though he full well knew the answer.

Akira nodded tiredly, his eyes closed as he breathed steadily to prevent himself from blacking out. Now was usually the time when Joker would leave him and he would be left to deal with the emotional aftermath alone but this time he didn't want him to.

“Please stay... Don't leave me right now,” Akira asked, his voice soft and wavering slightly. He could feel the endorphin crash coming. And it was going to be bad.

Seeming to understand, Joker laid down beside him, cradling him in his arms. “I won't leave if you don't want me to,” he responded, nuzzling the bridge of his nose against the back of his ear.

“Please don't leave, ever,” Akira begged, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

“I won't,” Joker simply replied, running his hand through his hair reassuringly.

“I'll _never_ leave you alone,” he added, lips curving into a possessive grin which branded itself onto the back of Akira's neck.

-

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, and probably one of the horniest things I've written to date LOL I love the concept of jokercest especially when it comes to playing with the dynamics of his personality. Personally I see Akira as having both dominant and submissive traits, but the dominant traits come from Joker. So when they're split into two it's literally dom/sub but painted in a very specific light of who he is and what he likes. I've been wanting to dabble with this ship for a while now and I'd definitely like to do more ❤️


End file.
